


[Podfic] The Carriage Held But Just Ourselves – And Opportunity.

by sisi_rambles



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Mars Rovers (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Afterlife, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Spirit is going to wait as long as it takes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] The Carriage Held But Just Ourselves – And Opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Drabble: The Carriage Held But Just Ourselves – And Opportunity.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770322) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Length:** 00:01:44

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Anthropomorphic/The%20Carriage%20Held%20But%20Just%20Ourselves%20%e2%80%93%20And%20Opportunity.mp3) (1.1 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Anthropomorphic/The%20Carriage%20Held%20But%20Just%20Ourselves%20%e2%80%93%20And%20Opportunity.m4b) (1.0 MB)

  



End file.
